


The Psychic Girl and the Projector Boy

by thisprentiss



Category: The Conjuring (2013)
Genre: F/M, also fun fact i named bill welsh after my kindergarten teacher, i just love to sin, so it's the adventures of college age ed and lorraine working for psychic bill welsh, this is absolutely in no way anything that actually happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I love to sin and be historically inaccurate, here's the adventures of college age Ed and Lorraine working for a paranormal investigator that drives a hearse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> where is the conjuring fandom at bc hit me up on tumblr i'm always ready to talk abt this fuckin movie

The lecture hall was reasonably crowded, considering the odd nature of the presentation currently going on, and Lorraine was uncomfortably crunched directly behind the projector.

Since she had worn a pair of shorts to try and beat the heat, the leg of the person sitting to her right was sticking to her own and leaving an uncomfortable glue-like feeling whenever he moved. Her hair, which had previously been neatly tucked behind her ears, was dangling around her face in a hot, sweaty frame, mouth parched and body begging her to get up to get some water. It was early in the year, which meant it was _sweltering_ outside, and cramped into a lecture hall with hundreds of other college students and no air conditioning would have been enough to make some other people crawl out of their own skin.

But Lorraine was too focused on the man walking around the small stage at the bottom of the lecture hall, hands folded behind him as he calmly answered questions from the fascinated college students raising their hands like their lives depended on it.

"So you're sorta... what? A ghost hunter?" one of the girls in another row asked, and Lorraine had to crane her neck to see the man chuckling in response.

"Well, you could say that," he responded, "I'm many things. Researcher, investigator, _yes,_ a ghost hunter. But most importantly, I'd be called a psychic."

That is what it said on the pamphlet after all; _Doctor Richard Welsh, Paranormal Investigator and Psychic_. And that's why Lorraine came in the first place.

He finished answering the girl's question, throwing in several humorous remarks that made the audience laugh, before moving onto more questions. Every time, Lorraine shoved her hand in the air and waved it around, trying to get his attention, and every time, he didn't see her and called on someone else. She wound up never getting to ask her question at all.

Once the presentation was over, she sighed, a bit crestfallen, and slumped back on the hard bench that she'd been corralled onto when the doors had opened. Most everyone was leaving now; either to ask Dr. Welsh questions or to get to class, and she soon found herself sitting alone with a young man around her age fiddling with the projector.

He didn't even seem to realize she was there, bustling about on the ground and checking over the machine in such a concerned manner that she might've thought it was his own child. For a minute, Lorraine wondered why he was doing that. Then she realized, _oh. He must work for Dr. Welsh._

She couldn't really see his face, just feathery reddish hair and a stiff posture, and the checkered shirt that hung off his shoulders which gave him the impression of being much smaller than he really was. Lorraine stared at the back of his head, captivated; the longer she stared, the louder the echoing voices were becoming...

_A flash; she was standing in a tiny apartment. The wind was the first thing she felt, children speaking somewhere in the distance, voices echoing... Blue and green wallpaper caught her eye, movement from across the room making her turn- a beautiful fireplace. Mosaics ran up the wall above dark wood... and boards? The fireplace was boarded up. Another child's voice, this time clearer-_

"Excuse me, could you move please?"

This voice was real. Lorraine was startled out of her vision, feeling the world spin, and would have toppled backwards if it weren't for the hand that grabbed her by the front of the shirt and pulled her upright. Her sight cleared up and she realized that she was now face to face with the young man that had been cleaning up the projector. "Um," she began eloquently, staring awkwardly into a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to get one of the things on the projector," he explained, letting go of her shirt and brushing off her shoulders, "Um, also- the, uh. The presentation's over, we're just cleaning up and we'll probably be leaving soon."

It took Lorraine a moment to process what he had said, vision still fresh in her mind. "Right, yes. Sorry. I just wanted to stay for a little while longer. It really was a _fascinating_ presentation," she said, watching as he kneeled back down and started to mess with the projector once more. He gave a quiet _hm,_ in response. Nothing more. "You work for Dr. Welsh?"

"Yep. I do the photos and the sounds and all that jazz," he said, not turning back to look at her. "If you really liked the presentation that much you can go and talk to him while I finish doing this. He should still be down at the stage."

By god, that was a _tempting_ offer. Lorraine glanced up, hopeful, and saw that he was right; Dr. Welsh was there, pacing back and forth as if impatiently waiting for projector boy to be finished with his task. Biting her lip, Lorraine made a move to stand up, but then changed her mind and crossed her legs. "I'm Lorraine," she said with a smile. In an afterthought, she held out her hand.

Projector boy turned around and stared at her hand for a long moment like it was an alien object. Then he gave her a small smile and took her hand to shake. "Ed. Nice to... um. Meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Ed, huh? Nice name," Lorraine commented, shifting a bit on the bench. "Short for Edward? Edwin?"

He'd turned back around to collect the slides from the projector, shaking his head. "Nope. Just Ed. I also answer to 'sweater vest' and 'you whacko', if you're interested in either of those," he said, awkward stammer starting to melt away. Lorraine was almost surprised. _Does that mean he's... getting comfortable around me? That's new._ She laughed at what he had said, perhaps just a second too late, and watched him stand up.

"You're- wow. You're _really_ tall," she said, eyes wide.

This must've struck a chord, because he let out a small, high pitched giggle that Lorraine could've sworn came out of a ten year old. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You go to this school?" he asked, looking around the lecture hall. Lorraine stood up and followed him out of the row, pursing her lips and giving a tight nod.

"Yes. I'd be in California if I had the choice, it's so much nicer there. But my father teaches here, so here I am. Plus I'm a teacher's assistant, and that extra pay is nice," she said, continuing down the stairs toward the floor. "Where do you go to school?"

"I don't," Ed shrugged, and Lorraine was glad his back was to her so he didn't see the shocked look on her face. "I go around with Dr. Welsh and help him with shows. He has a friend that's schooling me in exorcisms, though."

"And that _friend_ has told you not to _tell_ anyone about that, young man."

Lorraine's eyes shot from the back of Ed's head to the front of the room. Standing right there in front of her was Dr. Bill Welsh himself, in the flesh, in the black tailored suit. "Oh my- oh my _god,_ " she breathed. He raised an amused eyebrow at her, and she couldn't stop herself from rushing forward to shake his hand. "I'm Lorraine Moran, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir, your presentation was absolutely _fascinating_ , I'm an enormous fan of yours, I've read all five of your books and I listen to your show every Thursday when it's on and-"

She stopped mid sentence and looked down at where her hand was still clasped around his, shaking up and down. "And I've been shaking your hand _far_ too long, I'm sorry, I don't meet one of my idols every day."

"Lorraine Moran, you said your name was?" Dr. Welsh asked, giving her a gentle smile, "Lovely name, Miss Moran. It's wonderful to meet a young person as _passionate_ as you are. I'll admit, most people come to my shows looking for palm readings or the sort. But you say you're an actual _fan_ of mine?"

"Of course! Your documentation of the Sowderton incident from six years ago was by _far_ the most fascinating things I've ever read in my _life!_ "

"Well thank you, Miss Moran! It's wonderful to hear feedback from young people..." he trailed off, a dazed look in his eyes. Lorraine took a small step forward, concerned, and saw vaguely that Ed was rolling his eyes. "My dear girl," Dr. Welsh began after a long moment, tone shifted from polite celebrity to genuine and surprised, "You have it too."

"I have... what?" Lorraine asked, glancing over at Ed, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You have the gift. You have visions, no?" he continued, and Lorraine shrugged.

"Well... yeah? I do, but my mother says it's an overactive imagination or some form of a hallucination disorder-"

Her shoulder was gripped tightly by Dr. Welsh's hand very suddenly, and she jumped slightly back. "These are no hallucinations, Lorraine. You're special. You're _very_ special. You are a _psychic._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i replied to your comment already @valeria but still thank u for the motivation  
> and once again where tf is the conjuring fandom hit me UP

"It's a shame she has to stay here. She's got a strong mind. And would you walk a little faster?"

Bill was several paces in front of Ed, pulling out the car keys from his jacket pocket and ignoring the fact that his assistant was lugging a projector that was half his size, struggling to keep up. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Oh come now, Ed, don't act like I beat you when you aren't good, you don't need to call me sir. I'm just hungry as all hell and there's a diner down the street I've got my eye on," Bill said, unlocking the back doors of the white hearse so Ed could put the projector down. "And you've gotta agree that Lorraine girl was fascinating. Not to mention quite a dish."

"You're gross, just to throw that out there," Ed said with a deadpan expression, securing the projector in it's box. Bill let out a chuckle, moving to the front of the hearse (portable workplace, he liked to call it) and climbing in the driver's seat. "And yeah. She was interesting. A little... you know, _quirky._ Kinda weird. But she was interesting. I don't blame her for not taking a position with you, though. I mean she's in the middle of school, plus she's working two jobs here. You don't exactly _pay_ me."

Bill let out a hum in response, and then honked the car horn. "I pay you in cheap breakfast cereal and fashion magazines. Quit fussing over that thing, _god_ I feel bad for your future children, they'll have to put up with the most overprotective father in the history of the world."

Ed managed to shoot a glare at him, fastening the last clip on the box with malice, and then closed the doors. "This is _expensive_ equipment. I'm not interested in selling my left kidney to replace something broken," he snapped, clambering into the passenger's seat. Bill just laughed again - he always did that when Ed fussed over the machinery - and pulled the hearse into reverse.

The two of them rode in silence for the minute it took to get out of the school's parking lot, Bill focused on getting out to the main road, Ed trying to replace the film on his ridiculous rigged up camera. Once they were out, headed through the small town, Bill finally elbowed his assistant in the shoulder. "So! Kenneth wrote me the other day, said he'd like us to head on down to Florida whenever we get the chance. Something about a potential poltergeist in a nursing home. Sound like a good time to you?"

"Florida?" Ed asked, mouth curved into a disgusted look, " _God_ that sounds awful."

" _Ed,_ don't be such a fuddy-duddy, it'll be a good time. Down toward the equator, nice and warm," Bill said, grinning in Ed's direction even though his eyes were still trained on the road. Ed only scoffed.

"Do you have _any_ idea what _that_ kind of heat could do to my equipment!? I don't even want to _think_ about that! What about that case in Maine you mentioned yesterday? Wouldn't you rather go to _Maine?_ Because I am  _not_ getting my stuff fucked up just because you want to go swimming with some alligators!" Ed didn't often get upset about things, but when it came to his technical equipment, he was a bit sensitive. And that was something Bill always used to his full advantage.

So he laughed, turning down a small one way street and parking on the side of the road. "Alrighty, alrighty, kid. Fine. I was kidding. There's no Florida in the near future for us. Just wanted to rile you up a little. Diner's right on that corner there, could you head in and grab us a seat? I wanna take a smoke."

"Okay. I will," Ed nodded, lips still pursed, and he gently put his camera into it's respective bag. "And stop being an asshole."

"No can do, I've been told I'm a natural. And also, when you go in, don't scare the waitress by being all... _you._ Alright?" Bill added as they both climbed out of the hearse. He followed it up with a smile. "Not that _I_ don't think you're a fine young man. But you can be a little... offputting."

"I won't try and fix their generator, if that's what you're telling me not to do," Ed said, grabbing his sweater out of the seat before closing the door, "That was a one time thing. The power went out. I was just helping."

"And the time before that, when you decided to take it upon yourself to replace the lights? Just _ask_ before you start tinkering, alright?" Bill said, lighting up his cigarette and holding it between his lips. Ed nodded with a tight smile. "That's a good lad. Order me a coffee. Go."

* * *

Lorraine wasn't the type of person to run late to things, especially not _work_ related things, but she couldn't exactly help it when class ran five minutes over.

Her mad dash from campus to town was even faster than usual, almost tripping and falling several times before she decided to take off her heels and run barefoot. _I'm screwed, oh god, this is the last straw, I'm going to be fired._ As the doors of the diner came into sight, she took a moment to slip her skirt on over her shorts and her vest on over her white button down (thank the lord she'd worn that instead of a different top) and shoved her blue headband through her hair.

And of course, instead of walking in calmly, she burst through the employee's door into the kitchen screaming apologies for her tardiness. "Lorraine, you're not even late, calm down," Angie, one of the other waitresses said with a raised eyebrow. Lorraine's eyes darted up toward the clock above the sinks, and her heart froze. "Yeah. You don't have to clock in for another three minutes. Go clean yourself up, you're sweating like a stuck pig bleeds. Gerald'll kill you if he sees you working looking like that."

"Right. Sorry. Thanks, Angie. I think my professor's clock was wrong. Jeez, I'm a clod," she said, dusting off the front of her skirt and quickly heading off toward the bathrooms to try and fix herself up.

When she'd washed her face off and changed properly, apron wrapped around her waist, Lorraine made her way back to the kitchen. Angie gave her a smile and a wink as she passed, tapping her ass with the back of her hand. "There we are, you look like a million bucks, Moran."

Lorraine smiled at her and picked up the coffee pot, glancing over the orders clipped to the line. "Damn, not many milkshakes today. I love working the machine."

"Not many milkshakes, but a hell of a lot of coffees. There's a man sitting in booth four that's already drank seven cups, not even counting the kid that's with him," Angie said, balancing several orders of burgers and fries on her tray, which she hoisted above her shoulder. "Oh, that's him waving now. I'm busy for the moment, you mind giving him a refill?"

"Course not," Lorraine said, stuffing her notebook into the front of her apron and heading out into the diner. She approached booth four with the coffee pot in hand, a generic customer service smile on her face. "Morning, gentlemen. Can I refill that for- Dr. Welsh?"

"Lorraine Moran?" so it _was_ Dr. Welsh, "Lovely to see you here! Didn't know _this_ was the other job you were working." The way he said it sounded reminiscent of horror, and from how he leaned forward across the table toward Ed, you'd think he thought she couldn't hear him. "I don't see why she wouldn't come with us. This isn't exactly a great place."

"You still don't pay me."

"Gentlemen!" Lorraine interrupted, looking between them with a raised eyebrow. "I like living here, alright? Besides, I don't know how to use whatever psychic stuff you think I have. I wouldn't exactly be any sort of _help_ on your ghost adventures. And he doesn't _pay_ you!?"

If she didn't know any better, Lorraine would say Dr. Welsh was _pouting._ And Ed looked a bit smug. "He thinks food and shelter is enough payment," he commented.

"Food, shelter, and a hell of a lot of coffee. This kid goes through at least three pots a day, I'll bet you," Dr. Welsh added, sending a glare toward his assistant. Lorraine couldn't help the smile that spread on her face watching the two men bicker. It was... _relaxing._ Familiar, almost.

_Children's voices, echoing around her. Lorraine turned, confused. The world was blurry, spinning, distorted. She felt something brush past her leg and she jumped._

_A cat. It was a cat._

_Laughter rang out behind her, and she spun back around, finding that she was standing in a wooden archway in a small apartment. She felt like she'd seen this place before. The carpet had been torn up to reveal several floorboards in the corner, and her eyes followed the rips toward the middle of the far wall... the fireplace. That's why she recognized the place. There's the boarded up fireplace._

_A woman was calling out to someone, voice distant, Lorraine couldn't understand her. She tried to walk toward where the voice was coming from, but her foot caught on a chair, a wooden chair, and then she was falling-_

_She was falling-_

_She was fucking burning-_

Hot coffee drenched her legs, and Lorraine let out a cry of pain, half flinging the pot away from her. She was laying on the ground by a booth; the first thing she noticed besides the sting of the coffee was that everyone in the diner had gone silent, staring at her. "Um-" she began, voice shaking a bit as she tried to stand up.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" _who is that?_ It was Dr. Welsh's assistant, Ed. He was kneeling on the ground next to her, one hand gripping her shoulder with concern. "What happened? Are you still feeling lightheaded? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm- I'm fine," Lorraine told him, pushing off the ground and standing up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to- I just- I guess I haven't gotten much sleep, and-"

"You didn't faint, Lorraine." This time it was Dr. Welsh speaking. She looked over at him with wide eyes, wide _fearful_ eyes. She knew what he was going to say. "You had a vision, didn't you?" And there it is. Lorraine stammered over her words for a moment, feeling unnecessary tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, and she nodded stiffly.

"Y- yeah. I think. I don't know. I can't really- I don't know what it was," she told him, and he leaned on the table, looking up at her expectantly. "You want to know what I saw, don't you?"

"Of course. Perhaps I can help you understand."

Lorraine took a deep breath, nodding to herself and taking several napkins off the table to start drying off her legs and skirt. "I've never been to this place before, I have _no_ idea where it was. So I can't really tell you any of that."

"It's alright, Lorraine, just describe it," Dr. Welsh encouraged, and she shrugged, trying to think back. "Was it a house? A field? Were you in the sky?"

"It was an apartment," she stated, stuffing the soggy napkins into her pocket as she picked up the coffee pot. "It was a... I don't know, a kind of _dirty_ apartment, and- I was standing in a little archway, I think I was in the kitchen. There was- oh, wait! I remember this, there was a _cat!_ "

Dr. Welsh shot a look at Ed, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "A cat."

"Yes, a cat. And there were a lot of voices. Children, I think, and a woman. Everything was rather blurry," she continued, taking more napkins to start wiping off the ground. "Dr. Welsh, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure I just fainted. None of this really makes sense."

"Keep going, I want to hear. There are different forms of the psychic ability, Lorraine, if this was a vision of yours, I want to be able to distinguish what kind. I myself can catch glimpses into the future. Yours may be different," Dr. Welsh said, giving her another encouraging nod. Lorraine sighed to herself, internally wishing she hadn't come over to this table.

"I don't really remember a lot of what the apartment actually looked like," she told him, mopping up the last of the spilled coffee with her paper towels, "Blue walls, maybe? They could've been green. I don't really know. It felt like I'd seen it before, but I knew I'd never been there. Sort of how... when you dream about something and then you dream about it again? That type of deal. I didn't really remember that I'd seen it before until the fireplace, though-"

"The fireplace?" This time it was Ed who interrupted, and she looked down at him.

"The fireplace, yeah. It had... I don't know, some sort of mosaic going up to the ceiling," she told him, shrugging, "But the really odd part was that it was boarded up."

You'd think she'd just told them she was from Mars going by the way they both looked at her. "Boarded up?" Dr. Welsh repeated, slower this time. Lorraine nodded, a suspicious expression growing on her face. "The carpet wasn't torn up, was it?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I think it was. That's why I looked at the fireplace in the first place," she said. Suddenly, Ed was standing up and moving past her, the door of the bathroom slamming several seconds later. Lorraine stared at where he had left, turning back to the table with a look of concern. "What did I say? Is he okay? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dr. Welsh was leaning forward with a grim look of awe. "Why? Is there something... wrong with that?"

"Lorraine, what you described was Ed's family's apartment from when he was a child. I believe you may be a more powerful psychic than I initially thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HOLY SHIT i am dying and yelling at the same time u are all very kind to me and once again pls hit me up on tungle.hell bc i am always ready 2 talk abt this fuckign movie  
> anyway this chapter.,,, is sh,it but oh well.. i just saw the 2nd movie so im trying to work some of the stuff they said in the movie into both of their backstories.. who else l..oves to be historically inaccurate?

Lorraine took the walk home from work much, _much_ faster than she usually did, not bothering to watch for the reflection of puddles under her feet.

She felt bad. She felt really, _really_ bad. Dr. Welsh left her the number to call if she changed her mind and decided to get in contact with him again, as well as the name of the motel they would be staying at for the next few nights, and by the time she came back from the kitchen, him and Ed had disappeared. _It must've been what I said I saw in my vision,_ she told herself, _fucking dammit, just when I thought I'd found someone that could be comfortable around me. Of course I fuck it up._

"It's not your fault, Lorraine, you didn't know," she muttered to herself, cringing as her foot slipped into an unfortunate amount of water, "It's not your fault. Who knows? You don't know the details. He could've been overreacting. Who knows. You don't know. You're fine. You're alright-"

"Hey Moran, you wanna use that mouth for something other than talking to yourself for once?"

"Fuck off, Dennis," Lorraine snapped, clutching the strap of her bag tighter to her chest. That was the worst part of walking home alone at night; the men. He didn't follow her for once, and for that, she was relieved. Usually he'd track her to the sidewalk leading up to the dorms, catcalling and shouting out vulgar things that made her want to punch him in the nose.

Something rustled in the bushes and it made her jump, speeding up even more and all but running to the outside doors of her dorm building. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she unlocked her door and shut herself inside. But then, of course, as _always,_ "Moran, do you _always_ have to come in so late?"

"I had work, Donna. And it's not like I'm interrupting anything for you," Lorraine said, throwing down her bag in the hallway. "You're up anyway, you never minded before last month."

Donna stood up, putting her cigarette out in the ash tray on the side table. "I know. But that was back before you started being _weird_."

"I have a hallucination disorder, Donna, I can't exactly control when I'm going to flip out," she snapped as she made her way to the couch, pulling off her shoes once she sat down. "Besides, it's not like I ever _did_ anything to you. You used to like me. I don't know what changed."

"Well first of all, I liked you when you weren't spouting off shit about my personal life like some kind of deranged stalker. Hallucinations my ass. Everything you said was dead true," Donna scoffed, sitting back down in the armchair and lighting up another cigarette. "You want one?"

"Sure," Lorraine agreed, "And I wasn't stalking you. I was just telling you what I saw in those freaky dreams I was having. Not really _my_ fault that it was you at a gay bar. I mean, if you hadn't flipped out on me, I would've just thought I had a crush on you."

Donna seemed to be turning red. "Look, Lorraine, I'm _really_ trying to get things back to normal. Could you just... stop talking about that stuff? What you... see? Hallucinate? Whatever it is that happens? I really want to fix this whole... fucked up situation."

"I-" Lorraine played with the cigarette between her fingers, eyes falling to the floor, "I guess. But- it's really not my fault. Things just- they come out of my mouth, and-"

"Just don't say it, it's not that hard. Self control, Moran, it's called self control," Donna sighed.

"And what do you want me to do about... you know, my nightmares and stuff? It's not like I can control myself in my sleep, I scream sometimes. Everybody does."

"Not like you scream, I don't think _anybody_ screams like you scream," Donna blew smoke in her direction, pursing her lips and adjusting her position in the chair. "I'm- look, I'm just trying to patch things up, alright? I wanna leave on a good note."

Lorraine felt herself freeze. "Y- you're _leaving?_ Why? What do you mean?"

"The school wants to move me to... to a different dorm. Something with a disabled student they want me to tutor and live with and help, since I'm studying nursing, and..." the rest of the sentence became garbled, and the room started to blur...

_Lorraine was standing outside, near the science building. It was bright out, the middle of the day, probably, and the common area was crowded with students. She looked to her left; there were some girls throwing a baseball back and forth. To her right there were two women. No, not just any women. It was Donna and Carol. They were laughing._

_"God, the self control you must have to live with somebody like her," Carol was saying, and a shock of horror struck Lorraine through the heart. They were talking about her._

_"Honestly. I have no idea how I'm going to last the rest of the semester. The school says I can't transfer dorms until after winter break, it's absolute torture," Donna said. Lorraine felt sick to her stomach._

_"You could just come and stay in my apartment, I'm sure the other girls wouldn't mind."_

_"Would you really do that for me?"_

_"If I had to live with Lorraine, I'd be desperate to get out too..."_

"You bitch."

Lorraine didn't even realize the words had come out of her mouth until Donna looked at her in shock. "What did you just say to me? Moran, I'm being _forced_ to move, it's not like I _want_ to-"

"Oh right, then I guess that conversation you had with Carol earlier was just fun and games, wasn't it?" Lorraine snapped, a glare hardening on her face. Donna's eyes went wide, mouth falling open ever so slightly. "Yep. Just saw it," she tapped her temple twice, "Right in here, _Donna_ , you absolutely can't _stand_ living with me, you're so desperate you'd go and live with Carol and her fucking sorority than stay here with me!"

"How did you know we talked about that?" Donna demanded, "You were at that damned presentation when we were talking about that! How the hell did you know!?"

"I know because I'm a psychic! That's what all my hallucinations are, alright!? They're visions! I can see things that happen to other people because I'm a _psychic,_ not a stalker!"

There was a tense moment where the two stared at each other, space between them filling with the smoke of their cigarettes. Lorraine's heart was pounding; she knew she'd said too much. She should've just let it go. And finally, Donna snapped.

"Alright, you've officially lost it. I'm going to bed," Donna said, shooting to her feet and slamming the cigarette down in the ash tray. Lorraine tried to say something, but she was cut off with frantic waving of the hands. " _God_ , every time I try to make things right with you, you go and _ruin_ it by saying _some freakish_ _shit_ like that! Every night, Lorraine, every _night!_ I sit you down and I try to have a decent conversation, but every god damned time, you fuck it up. Don't talk to me. Stop. I'm tired of trying. You're right. I can't fucking _stand_ living in the same place as you because you're _such_ a _freak!_ "

The door to her bedroom slammed shut, and Lorraine's vision started blurring. _No, no, not another one..._ she thought. Until she felt something warm sliding down her cheeks. _Oh._

She wasn't having a vision. She was crying.

Standing up on weak legs, Lorraine put out her cigarette, grabbing up Donna's pack in shaking hands. _Fuck you... fuck you..._ she thought to herself, all but crushing the pack as she stormed into her bedroom. That was the first thing she threw down into her blue suitcase, followed by a sweater.

Taunts echoed in her mind. _Loony Lorraine,_ that's what the kids in her middle school had called her. _What a freak,_ some had said, _nobody wants to be around a creep like you_. High school bullies pushed her down in the hallways, calling out rude things to her as her notes spilled everywhere. _Ghost girl,_ they liked to call her. It wasn't her fault she was interested in ghost stories.

She was slamming the dorm's door and stalking down the hallway before she even realized it, suitcase handle clenched in one hand, napkin with a motel name written on it in the other.

_Ghost girl? I'll show you a ghost girl._

 

* * *

 

"Ed would you talk to me? Please?" Bill asked from his seat on the motel bed. His assistant had been silent the entire ride over, locking himself in the bathroom as soon as they set foot in the motel room. Looking at the clock on the far wall, it had officially been four hours. Bill sighed, standing up and giving the door handle another jiggle, just in case. "Ed, please. Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"You're not my psychiatrist, Bill," Ed grumbled, voice muffled by the door between them. Bill felt a sad smile slip onto his face, leaning against the door frame.

"No, I'm not, but I care about you. Come out. You don't have to talk if you don't want," he said, and there was no response from the other side. Then, after a long moment, he heard the clicking of the lock being turned, and then the door was opening. "There we go, kid, that wasn't hard, was it?" Still no response. Ed flicked the lights off, letting out a sigh and pushing past Bill toward the other bed. "Ed-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Bill stared at his assistant, who had slumped over with his back toward him, head in his hands. "I just want to help you, alright? I really care about you. I say this all the time, but you're like my flesh and blood. Son that's not really my son. You know what I'm saying?" He walked toward the bed, sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know what that Moran girl said today might've stirred up some... _unfortunate_ memories for you. Can't be easy reliving that. But you just gotta-"

"Can you just leave it alone? Please?" his voice was shaking now, and Bill took a deep breath.

"I just want to know what's wrong, Ed. I want to help. You got up and left and didn't even say goodbye to Lorraine. And you didn't talk to me the whole ride here. I just want-"

"I had a panic attack and I'm embarrassed about it, alright?" Ed snapped, looking up at Bill with a glare, " _God_ , it's been ten _years_! I thought- I thought I was _over it!_ I've been on so many cases with you, and then some random psychic girl says _one thing_ about the fireplace, and- and-"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, calm down, breathe," Bill said, wrapping an arm around his assistant's shoulders. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ed. You went through something no kid should have to go through. It's _normal_ for someone to react like that when traumatic memories are brought up."

"Yeah, but- I should be over that by now. I grew up, it's been long enough," he sighed, letting his head fall onto Bill's shoulder. "It's just- when she said the thing about the fireplace, I- I lost it. It just- it all came back, and I was back under my bed, and I- I couldn't breathe, and- and that _voice_ was- it-"

"Don't work yourself into another fit, kid, c'mere," Bill pulled Ed into a hug, allowing the boy to bury his head in the crook of his neck. "You know, shitty memories don't care about how long it's been. They come back all the time. Calm down, just breathe. I've got you. You're alright."

"I can still _hear_ her," his voice was coming out in a whimper now, and Bill felt his hands tightening around the fabric of his sweater, "I was over it, I moved on, I hadn't even thought about it, and- and- I was okay- I was okay-"

Bill tightened his grip around his shoulders. "You're still okay, Ed. Stop working yourself up."

"I can't, I can't-"

"Yes you _can._ You're right here in the motel with me, hear me? Hey. Your father isn't here. You're completely safe," he said, the firm tone he usually reserved for frightened families in haunted homes creeping into his voice. "You're completely safe."

They sat in silence for a long minute, Bill subconsciously starting to rock back and forth like he would with a small child that had a nightmare. After a while, Ed finally sat up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "You okay?" Bill asked, a concerned knot between his brows.

"Yeah. I- I'm sorry. I feel- I'm kind of- I'll be right back," he responded, standing up and quickly shutting himself back in the bathroom.

Bill sighed, shaking his head. It _had_ been years since they'd talked about what happened at the Warren's apartment. That was back when Bill had just started in his business of paranormal investigation, still an amateur. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't even really know how to help the family. _Those poor kids..._

_He was standing in a cellar, a match in his hand. It was dark, and all he could see around him was a bunch of... junk, that's what it looked like. An old dresser, some chairs, boxes, a piano. And there was someone underneath a crawlspace near the stairs, feeling their hands around the ground._

_"Hello?" Bill called, taking a step forward. Whoever it was moved further out of the space, and just as he was about to get a good view of who it was, the match went out. He dropped it and blinked several times, suddenly feeling the weight of a matchbox in his pocket, and he fumbled it out to light up another one. The person had stood up now, back turned to him, and he could now see a music box clutched in their hand._

_"Excuse me, miss," he called, taking a step forward. The woman turned around-_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Bill straightened up and let out a yelp, pulled suddenly out of his vision. He looked around the room; the bathroom door was still closed, that meant Ed hadn't come out yet. The curtains were still drawn, and nothing looked out of place. He hadn't been out for long. _What made me lose that vision?_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Probably that. Bill kept his eyes trained on the motel door, hand creeping up and closing around his crucifix. "In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit..." he began, taking several steps toward the door and reaching out toward the handle.

_Knock, knock, knock._

He flung the door open, holding out his necklace, and was shocked to see a young woman standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the night sky. "Lorraine?" he asked, confused, letting the cross drop back down to where it usually sat on his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"My roommate kicked me out," she said plainly, the bitterness obvious in her voice, "Sort of. Not really. She's just a bitch. You gave me where you were staying, said if I changed my mind and decided to take a job with you I should head over here. And here I am. Mind changed. I'll take that job."

"Oh!" Bill exclaimed, surprised, "That's- that's excellent! I suppose- that was rude of me, please come in, I've been standing in the doorway letting you get eaten alive by the mosquitos. Come in, come in. Put your coat on the rack."

Lorraine gave him a blank look as he closed the door behind her. "There's... no rack."

"Isn't there? Oh. My mistake. Rooms usually have a rack for coats and hats and such," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, and Lorraine tilted her head at him with confusion obvious on her face.

"Did I come at... a bad time, or something? You seem a little flustered. I can leave if you want," she said, but Bill jumped forward, shaking his head.

"No, no! It's fine. You scared me a bit, that's all. I was just having a heart to heart with Ed. He was a little... put off when you brought up his family's apartment, and he had a sort of... breakdown. Which I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me telling you, he was embarrassed enough about it as it was..."

Lorraine's hand had flown to her mouth. "Oh god, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Ed, there you are! We have a visitor. Well... a permanent visitor, you could call her now. She's decided to take the job after all!" Bill said, gesturing to Lorraine as Ed walked out of the bathroom, eyes going wide. "Say hello, Ed, don't be an ass..."

"Hi, Lorraine," he greeted, waving a bit, "I'm- sorry, I'm a mess right now, I-"

"It's fine, so am I," she said, cutting him off, "A mess. A complete mess. We're both messes. I mean- you aren't too much of a mess, you actually look- you look pretty great," Lorraine pursed her lips, realizing half way through the sentence that she had begun to ramble. It was a nasty habit when she was nervous. "I realized Dr. Welsh was offering me a once in a lifetime type of deal here. Couldn't pass up that sort of opportunity, you know?"

"Yeah," Ed agreed, wringing his hands together, "I know what you mean. He's a really- a nice person. Good to work for. Even if he doesn't pay me."

"Will you let that go?" Bill groaned.

Ed only ignored him. "So, um. You changed your mind. That's good. We were actually just about to go to sleep, I don't know if you looked at the time, but it's- kind of late. Do you want- do you want the bed? There's only two, you can have one and I can sleep with Dr. Welsh, or-"

"Hell no, kid, I've seen how much you kick in your sleep. I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleep with you," Bill laughed, glancing between the two of them. "Lorraine, you take the bed, Ed can take the couch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruhhh rest in pieces i'm trying to give this story a plot i'm really trying  
> and also the next few chapters r gonna definitely focus more on lorraine bc she's a goddess

_Lorraine was standing in front of the boarded up fireplace, a young girl curled up in a ball next to her leg. A gust of wind was blowing through the apartment, making her shiver. She looked toward the window; closed, of course it was closed. It was always closed when there was a suspicious gust of wind, wasn't it?_

_And it was dark out. Even though the curtains had been closed, Lorraine could tell from the blueish tint of the room that it was some time late at night. The lights were all turned off. Everyone except the little girl next to her was probably asleep in bed. She took a step forward. Her feet felt heavy, like she was wading through sand. The room got distorted looking. It was like she was about to pass out._

_Screaming._

_Someone was screaming. Lorraine's eyes immediately shot down to the little girl next to her, but all she was doing was covering her ears with the palms of her hands, face buried in her knees. It definitely wasn't her screaming._

_More noises, this time from around the corner of the wooden archway. Lorraine forced herself to walk forward, hands grappling at the thick air in front of her to try and move faster. People were running, she could hear footsteps. She rounded the corner, starting to feel lightheaded. "Dad! Dad! Something grabbed my arm and tried to pull me under the bed!" it was a little boy. He must've been the one screaming._

_The man that had come out of another bedroom - must be his father - didn't look remotely concerned. In fact, he looked downright annoyed. "God, Edward-" Lorraine almost gasped. The boy had to be Ed, "-Go back to sleep, you little shit, I don't have time for this," he snapped, but the boy shook his head with terror in his eyes._

_"No, there's something in there, I swear!" he cried._

_"I said go back to sleep!" the father yelled this, making the little boy cower away from him. But he still didn't move. "Oh for fuck's sake-" He picked up the boy around the waist and carried him back toward wherever he had come from, ignoring his son's screaming and crying. "Face your fears or go the fuck to sleep! I'm tired of your shit!"_

_"Dad, no, please!" the door slammed shut. The man locked it from the outside. Lorraine felt tears in her eyes watching the awful scene unfold. She tried to move forward again, she wanted to go and comfort the boy, tell him everything was going to be okay. But her feet felt like they were glued to the floor. And then the screaming started again, this time louder, more terrified. "Dad! Dad please! Dad help!"_

Lorraine woke up thrashing and screaming, arms held down on either side by Dr. Welsh and his assistant Ed. "Lorraine! Lorraine, wake up!" that was Dr. Welsh shouting at her.

She gulped down several deep breaths and sat up in bed, feeling her legs tangled in damp sheets, cold sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Both men were looking at her with concern, each supporting her shoulder with a hand, and she tried to stammer out an explanation. "I- I was seeing- I was seeing something."

"Damn right you were seeing _something_ ," Dr. Welsh said in a half-laugh, "I don't think I've heard screams like that since I dropped a spider down Ed's shirt. Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?"

Lorraine shook her head quickly, bringing a hand up to wipe the perspiration off her brow. "N- no. I'm fine. I'm alright. Thanks."

"What'd you see?" Ed asked, and Lorraine almost gave him a truthful answer. But then she stopped herself and licked her lips.

"I... I saw my roommate. She was- she was being assaulted by this asshole that creeps by our dorms sometimes. But her hair was a lot longer, it looked just like it did last year," she said, shaking her head, "I knew something bad happened to her, but- but she never told me _what_ , and-"

She must've put on a good performance, because Dr. Welsh put a comforting hand on the side of her face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Lorraine."

"Thank you," she nodded, lowering herself back down toward the bed and propping up on her elbows, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to, seriously."

"Perfectly fine," Dr. Welsh assured her, standing up and heading back toward his own bed. Ed did the same, walking toward the couch. "We all get night terrors sometimes. I'm sure we'll all have woken each other up at least five times by the end of the week."

Ed nodded in agreement. "We had a game one time, we wanted to see who could wake the other up the most in a month."

"He won, by the way," Dr. Welsh added, shooting Ed a glare, "Long story short, it's no trouble if you wake us up once in a while. We know the drill. We can all go back to sleep after, it's no problem."

"Right, okay," Lorraine said, giving the two a small smile. "I might... stay up for a little, if that's alright. I'm kind of a little... that was a lot to take in."

"Suit yourself, Lorraine, but we're still waking up at eight tomorrow," Dr. Welsh told her, nodding, "You can leave that light on if you'd like to read. Ed's got a copy of the Screwtape Letters in his bag."

"I don't think I've read that. CS Lewis, right?" she asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah. I haven't started it either. My bag's over there, by the way," Ed was pointing toward the desk on the opposite side of the room. "You can just... dig through it if you want. I don't really have anything in there to hide. G'night, guys."

"Night, Ed," Lorraine said, watching him turn over to face the back of the couch. Dr. Welsh had also put a pillow over his head, chest rising and falling as if he'd already fallen asleep.

She crossed the room to where Ed had pointed, and knelt down in front of the brown carpet bag against the wall. She unzipped it carefully and pulled the opening apart, reaching a hand inside to root around. The first thing she touched that felt like a book she pulled out, and quickly put it back in when she realized it was a picture frame.

Of course, curiosity got the better of her, and she glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was looking. Then she pulled it back out and held it at an angle so she could just see the subjects of the picture. And she had to stifle a gasp.

It was the little girl next to the young version of Ed she'd seen in her vision.

The two were dressed in summer clothes, striped tee shirts and shorts, the girl's blonde hair had been pulled up into pigtails and Ed had a scratch across his knee. They were sitting on something metal, and it looked to Lorraine like the floor of a fire escape. Staring at the black and white photo, she could almost feel the summer breeze in the air, smell the smoke from the cars below them...

_"Mama, she pushed me!"_

_"Aw, Eddie, are you okay?" the woman who spoke was picking up the little boy, resting him on her hip and waggling a finger at the little girl, "Don't push your brother. Now, grandma's expecting a photograph for her birthday, and I don't want to disappoint her. You two head out onto the fire escape, alright? And be. Careful. Don't push each other."_

_"Yes, mama," both the kids groaned, running off toward the front door of the apartment once their mother released them. She stared at where her children left for a moment, smile on her face, and then crossed the room to a large black camera case sitting on the kitchen table. She opened it, looked inside, and frowned.  
_

_"Hang on..."_

_She looked around the table and then on the counter, confusion obviously growing, before turning around completely and sighing. "There you are," she said, walking through the archway toward the living room. The camera she'd been looking for was on the coffee table set in front of the fireplace._

_But... it wasn't boarded up._

 

* * *

 

"Okay, _back off_ , I'm gonna figure this out by myself," Lorraine snapped as Ed tried to take the camera from her again. Judging by the look on his face, you'd think she had just said she was going to axe murder his puppy. "I'm not gonna drop it, if that's what you're worried about. It's just a camera. You can fix it if something goes wrong."

"I'm just a little- I'm protective of my equipment, you know?" he said, slamming his fists into the sides of his legs as if he were physically restraining himself from grabbing the camera out of her hands.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't forget about the whole tape recorder thing at the session we had last week. What _is_ it with you and fixing things? I swear you find something to tinker with in every house and gas station we stop at," she said, putting her eye up to the viewfinder and looking around the room.

"I'm very bad at talking to people," Ed said it stiffly, and Lorraine couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That makes two of us. You know when Dr. Welsh is getting back?" she asked, handing him the camera in defeat. He took it from her quickly, looking over it with concern, and shook his head.

"No, he didn't say. Probably not too long. Just on a grocery run. He might pick up some random old lady saying her cat's ghost is haunting her though. He always manages that somehow," he sighed. "You got fingerprints all over the lens!"

Lorraine rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall of the hearse. They'd laid out blankets snuck out of several different motels, sleeping crammed together in an almost spooning fashion inside the 'mobile work station' as Bill liked to call it. "Well if that old lady pays us, it'll be worth it. I'm sick of waking up with your elbow in my mouth."

"Dr. Welsh doesn't really take payments for things like that," Ed said, diligently wiping off the camera lens with the sleeve of his sweater. "Which is why we're so broke. You know, it was a lot easier sleeping in the hearse before _you_ came along."

"It would _still_ be easy if _someone_ wasn't so fucking _massive_ ," Lorraine shot back, banging her head against the wall several times. "I'm so fucking hungry, when is Dr. Welsh coming back?"

"I told you. I don't know. Here, would you unscrew the back of this? Don't drop it. Please." He handed her some device with what looked like a speaker on the front, various buttons and wires coming out of it. Lorraine took it and picked up a screwdriver, starting to do what he'd told her to do, and she blew her hair out of her eye. "Be careful with that. It's special to me."

"Anybody ever tell you that you're a little weird?" Lorraine asked, pulling off the back of the thing with the screwdriver bitten down between her teeth. She handed it back to Ed, and he looked away from her with a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"All the time. Thanks," he said as he took it from her, reaching inside and starting to fiddle with some of the wires. Lorraine bit the inside of her mouth.

She'd been traveling with the two men for just over a month now, and though she'd had several more visions about whatever had happened in Ed's family's apartment, she wasn't even _close_ to figuring out the whole story. Much less what was so traumatizing about it. And she hadn't worked up the nerve to _ask_ , either. Judging by the way he freaked out the last time she brought it up, it wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk about.

_It was dark, she couldn't see anything, she could only feel the weight of something on top of her, suffocating her. She was grappling at the floor, trying to pull herself out of wherever she was, but she couldn't move. Tears tracked down her face. She'd never been so terrified in her life-_

"You okay?" Ed's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she blinked at him several times. "Sorry, I didn't mean to- you just looked a little dazed, that's all."

"No, it's fine, I'm fine," she said, waving her hand around. "I just- I was just- daydreaming. Yeah. Sorry."

He gave her a suspicious look, but decided to let it go, pulling two red wires out of the back of the thing in his hand. "So, um. You been in contact with your friends? I mean- you've been gone a while. They must miss you."

Lorraine couldn't help but let out an amused snort. "Friends? Ha, yeah, I don't have friends. I've called my mom a few times, but other than that, no. How about you? I mean you've been with Dr. Welsh for a long time, but you've gotta have people that miss you, right?" she asked. Ed screwed the back of the thing back on, setting it down in a black case and shaking his head. "Not even your family?"

"Dr. Welsh is my family," he said, and Lorraine could tell he wouldn't be saying anything else on that matter, "Besides, I'm in the same boat as you. Nobody ever really liked being around me. Everybody thinks I'm weird. Just like you said."

She elbowed him in the shoulder. "But it's a good kind of weird, you know? And we can be weird together. Like weird... friends. We're friends, technically. You know? I mean I don't think we could really _not_ be friends since we live together and sleep together- oh wow, no, not sleep together. You know what I mean. Sleep in the same hearse. I'm really- I should just stop talking."

"No, no, it's fine!" Ed was almost laughing now, "It's- it's cute."

"Cute?" Lorraine could feel her eyes going wide. _Cute. Not annoying. Not creepy. Cute._

"Sorry, oh wow. That- that really came out weird. I- I mean-" he stammered, looking away from her as his cheeks turned red. Lorraine stared for a second, confused.

"Oh, no! No, I wasn't- I didn't think it was weird, I- no one's ever thought I was- that my talking was- you know... cute. Before. You're the first. I was surprised," she said, and the blush that had previously been on his cheeks was creeping down the back of his neck. Lorraine scrambled to change the subject. "Um- how's your- how are the exorcism classes going? Sounds really interesting. I kind of wish I could sit in while you learn."

"It's- it's nice to... learn. I guess. I'm not allowed to actually... you know... _perform_ any exorcisms by myself once I finish learning, but it's- it's a good thing to know. Just in case, I guess," he shrugged, giving her a smile, "How's Bill- I mean Dr. Welsh been treating you with your whole... psychic ability thing?"

"He's been showing me how to... control it. See things without immersing myself completely into the vision. Feel other people's emotions. Sense presences. That's a little hard. I haven't actually been able to do any of it yet."

Ed waved his hand around, shaking his head. "You'll get it eventually. And it's not like we've been on any legitimate cases yet. Maybe that's all it'll take."

"Thanks," she smiled, and now she could tell that _she_ was the one blushing. "Hey, um. I had a question for you. It's about- the stuff I've been seeing. I don't want you to freak out or anything, but... I kind of wanted to-"

"So Kenneth called and it turns out-"

Lorraine and Ed both jumped back, screaming, only to see that Dr. Welsh had opened the back doors of the hearse, allowing bright light to spill inside. He was staring at them, obviously confused, arms loaded with groceries. "You two... alright in there?" he asked, blinking.

"You scared us," Lorraine laughed, putting a hand over her chest. "We're fine. Ooh, did you get any cereal?"

"Sure did. No milk, though, didn't want it to spoil," he handed Lorraine a box of Kellogs Rice Krispies and tossed the rest of the bags down next to Ed, chuckling as the young woman immediately opened the box and started eating, "Now, like I was saying, Kenneth called and asked us to look into a new case. Something about suspicious activity the residents and the neighbors have been reporting. We're headed down to North Carolina, kids."

"Righ nah?" Lorraine's voice was garbled by the cereal in her mouth, and it almost made Dr. Welsh burst out laughing.

"Right now, yes. And you won't believe it, but they're offering to pay us," he said, winking at the two of them. Lorraine grinned, cereal falling out of her mouth and onto her lap. "I thought it was a pretty good opportunity. It's a rich family, we'll be paid, and we're only a couple hours out. Besides, great chance to have Lorraine practice her skills, maybe even learn how to work the equipment a little better."

Ed looked mortified. "Can't I teach her in a not potentially dangerous environment? I don't want her to break anything."

"Glad to know you've got faith in me, Ed."

"We'll figure it out on the way. Make some lunch, I know I bought enough for two youngsters like you. We're gonna hit the road," he smiled, shutting the doors and heading around to the front of the hearse to get in. "Either of you want shotgun?"

"I'm fine back here!" Ed responded, pulling out a box of Oreos, and Lorraine nodded in agreement.

"I'm alright too!" she said.

Dr. Welsh gave them both a suspicious look, eyes narrowed, and then he chuckled and smiled. "Fine, fine, suit yourselves, but it gets bumpy back there, and if either of you get carsick I'm not pulling over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly THANK U ALL for reviewing so much like holy shit??? it brings me So much joy  
> also if ur still keeping up with this story damn ur really patient bc i am Shit at putting chapters out and when i finally do it's always a #mess  
> so please enjoy, comment if you want! and i tried with this chapter, i really did (even tho its like really short and also eh)

"You must be Lorraine Moran! Father Kenneth Lovasik, it's a pleasure," Father Lovasik - Dr. Welsh's priest friend - was a jovial old man with a round belly and white hair who reminded Lorraine a little too much of Santa Claus. Lorraine took his hand with a smile, shaking it up and down. "Bill's told me so much about you in his phone calls, says you're a brilliant young girl! I'm real excited to be working with you!"

"It's an honor, Father, I've heard good things about you," she said, and he dropped her hand to walk around her.

"And would you look at you, Ed Warren, you've gotta be at least another inch and a half taller than the last time I saw you!" he grinned, slapping the young man on the back and almost making him drop a camera bag. Ed stiffened and whipped around, glaring.

"Don't touch me please. It's only been a few months since the last time I saw you, Father, I'm done growing," he said shortly, strapping another piece of equipment across his chest. Then he allowed a small smile, "How are you?"

"Doing fine, thank you very much. Glad you and Bill could come out so quick when I called," Father Lovasik said, and then proceeded to pull Ed to the side and whisper something Lorraine couldn't hear.

"Lorraine, hey, could you help me out up here?" that was Dr. Welsh.

She turned on her heel and walked around to the front of the hearse, leaning on the door and raising an eyebrow. "Sure. What do you need?" she asked.

Dr. Welsh emerged from inside the driver's side and handed her several large cords, followed by a _very_ large mechanic looking device. Lorraine stumbled under it's weight, but managed to stay upright as he climbed out and set his feet on the ground. "Just needed you to hold that for a second, I couldn't get out and hold it at the same time. Besides, I think Kenneth wanted a second alone to talk to Ed. How are you holding up? Ready for your first real case?"

"We've done a few cases before, Dr. Welsh, it's not like this is my first one," Lorraine said, shaking out her tense muscles as he took the machine back from her.

"Those other ones were just a bunch of riff raff," he scoffed, "Seances, ouija boards, bad plumbing. That's what we've dealt with so far. This one's looking up to be a _real_ case."

"What about that spirit in the Oakmont house we dealt with last week? Was _that_ not a real case?" she asked, following him as he headed toward the back of the hearse.

Dr. Welsh let out a slight laugh. "That spirit was _peaceful_ , it was just an old lady that was confused. She wanted to get out, that's why she was in the house in the first place. From what Kenneth told me over the phone, whatever's in here is _malevolent._ As in it's _hurting_ this family." He passed the machine off to Ed, who was beginning to look like a caddy, and then pulled Lorraine back around to the side. "Lorraine, I want you to listen _very_ carefully."

"Sir?" she asked, confused.

"Do not, under _any_ circumstances, try to communicate with whatever is in that house. Do not speak to it, do not ask it questions, do not seek it out if you go into a vision. You are to _observe_ , but not communicate. Do you understand?" his tone had fallen deadly serious, eyes locked on hers with an intensity she had never seen in him before.

It took her a moment to nod. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good!" he smiled, clapping her on the shoulder, "Then I think we should stop making these people wait around for us! And hey! There's the lovely couple right now! How are you doing?"

Two young adults were ascending the steps of the house, tailed closely by a pair of six or seven year old boys. The man spoke first. "Well, just as good as you'd assume with our current situation. Thank you for coming so soon, Father," he said, only to earn a slight laugh from Dr. Welsh.

"Oh, dear me, no. I'm no priest, I'm Dr. Bill Welsh," he said as he held out a hand. The man took it up and shook it, nodding his head.

"My apologies, sir. I'm David, this is my wife Maria and our sons Teddy and Wesly," David gestured to his family while he spoke. Lorraine offered a small wave.

"Lovely to meet you all, though the circumstances are... well, quite unfortunate. Hopefully we can figure out what's going on quickly," Dr. Welsh said, "And I don't think I introduced the others here, that's our handsome priest, Kenneth Lovasik. He'll be taking care of blessings and protections and such."

"How do you do, Father?" the woman, _Maria,_ asked as she held out a hand.

"Real dandy, ma'am, thanks'ya for asking."

Dr. Welsh tugged Ed over by the arm next. "This is my assistant and technical analyst, he'll be setting up the cameras and thermometers and recording devices, running all that fancy newfangled technology."

"Nice to meet you, son," David greeted, extending his hand and awkwardly pulling it back when Ed didn't take it. "I, ah, didn't catch your name?"

"Ed Warren, sorry. Dr. Welsh usually introduces me for me," Ed said with a half-hearted grin. Lorraine felt a pang of second hand embarrassment for him, and then she was being pulled to Dr. Welsh's side.

"And _this_ li'l lady right here is my psychic prodigy in training! Lorraine Moran. She'll be helping me track down whatever you've got roaming around in your house. Trust me, folks, with the skill she's got in that brain of hers, whoo!" he let out a laugh and patted his stomach, "I'd be running for the hills if I were something from the other world."

If Lorraine didn't know any better, she'd have thought there was an intense look of _jealousy_ on Ed's face as Dr. Welsh boasted about her psychic abilities.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you all here," David said, gesturing for them to follow him toward the house. As they climbed up the short set of stairs, Lorraine had to gape at the mansion that was sprawled above them. _It's even bigger up close._

"The occurrences started just when we moved into the house." That was Maria speaking, holding open the carved-wood door as everyone made their way inside. "I inherited it from my parents, my mother passed just a few weeks before we took the house."

"Seems a little cruel, doesn't it? Taking your mom's house right after she dies?" Ed received a hard slap over the back of the head from Dr. Welsh when he said that, and he immediately tried to backtrack. "I mean- _god_ , sorry, that came out wrong-"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, young man," Father Lovasik warned. Despite the joking tone in his voice, Ed still ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. He's a little blunt," Dr. Welsh said to Maria, who was watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"It's alright. But back to the house. It started out small, you know, just some things going missing and reappearing somewhere we never put them. A jar of peanut butter wound up melted on the counter once, that was odd. And then the _really_ messed up stuff started happening..."

Dr. Welsh was nodding, following the family through the kitchen. "Right, and what sort of stuff was that?"

"Vandalism on our property, we came out one morning and our car had been wrecked, another time someone had busted all of our downstairs windows while we were asleep," David said, "At first we chalked it up to racism, I mean... we're in the south, and with me being black, well... nobody's exactly happy to have an interracial couple living in their neighborhood. Especially such a rich one."

"And what makes you think it _isn't_ a hate crime?" Dr. Welsh continued, folding his arms over his chest.

Maria looked at David and then at her two boys, sighing. "I got suspicious, so I camped out in the car one night to see if I could catch whoever was doing all that, and... it was around two in the morning, nobody else on the property but us, and all the windows shattered. We'd just had them replaced about a week ago, and then all at once, they just... boom. Destroyed."

"Like something invisible hit it with a baseball bat," David agreed, squeezing his wife's hand. "You okay, kid?"

Lorraine followed David's gaze and saw Ed tapping Dr. Welsh on the shoulder, pointing intensely to a hand held thermometer. "Camera. Can I set up the camera in here?" he whispered through clenched teeth. Dr. Welsh turned to the family, putting a hand on Ed's arm.

"You folks mind if Ed sets up a camera in here? He's getting some temperature fluctuations," he said, and the couple nodded, gesturing around wildly.

"Of course, of course!" David said, "Go ahead. There's been a lot of stuff happening in here anyway, I was going to ask about that."

"Thanks," Ed said as he moved past David, slinging one of the bags off his shoulder and starting to set up the equipment.

"It'll only take him a minute, we can wait in here until he finishes," Dr. Welsh said with a friendly smile, leaning back against the kitchen table. "Now, tell me more about-"

" _Bad._ "

Lorraine whirled around, eyes wide and a chill going down her spine, letting out a small scream. Everyone's heads turned to her, looks of confusion on their faces as she stood there in terror.

"You alright there, darlin'?" Dr. Welsh asked, and Lorraine looked up to meet his eyes.

"Something just spoke in my ear," she said. It came out much more intensely than she had intended, teeth clenched shut. "Something just _spoke_ in my ear."

"A vision?" Father Lovasik asked from near the couple. Lorraine shook her head hard.

"No. No, this was _not_ a vision. There was _no_ vision. Something just _said something_ in my ear and breathed on my _neck_ this was _not_ a vision," she managed, "This does _not_ happen. I get _feelings_ and I get _images_ , I don't get _voices in my ear!_ "

"Lorraine, calm down, this isn't a big deal. What did it say?" Dr. Welsh asked, putting a comforting hand on her elbow.

"It just- it was a kid's voice, it said-"

"Bad."

Everyone spun to look at the two children that had been standing at their mother's side the whole time. "What did you say, Teddy?" Maria asked. The one in blue overalls stepped forward slightly, and then shuffled over to Lorraine.

" _Bad,_ " he repeated, this time more firmly. Lorraine crouched down in front of him.

"You've heard it to," she murmured. Teddy nodded nervously, pointing up toward the archway Lorraine had just been standing under.

"Teddy, did you say that to her? Are you trying to play a joke?" David was demanding, but Teddy shook his head. "If you're lying, Teddy-"

"It wasn't him," Lorraine interrupted, taking one of Teddy's small hands into her own. "You folks go on, I'd like to speak to Teddy alone for a moment."

Dr. Welsh gave her a suspicious look, but then ushered the others into the living room to continue the tour of the house. Lorraine looked back toward Teddy.

"I'm not going to get you into any trouble, okay?" she said, legs getting sore from kneeling so long, "So I want you to tell me the truth. It was a girl who spoke, wasn't it, Teddy?"

He hesitated, and then nodded slightly. "Eliza."

"Eliza," Lorraine echoed, "Her name is Eliza?" Teddy nodded again. "She told you that?" Another nod. "Right, okay," she shifted back and swallowed, glancing around the corner to make sure Dr. Welsh and the others were far out of earshot. "Do you talk to her often?"

"She's my friend," Teddy told her.

"Your friend, right," Lorraine said, thinking for a moment. Then she licked her lips and leaned in a bit closer. "Teddy, can you take me to where you talk to Eliza?"

There was a _very_ long second where Teddy just stared at her, a look of slight suspicion on his face, but then he squeezed her hand and started pulling her out of the kitchen and toward the grand staircase, up to the second floor. Lorraine stood and followed him, leaned over so she could keep his hand in hers.

He lead her up to the much less lavishly decorated third floor, and into a bedroom fit for two little boys. Two beds were pushed against the wall with a nightstand in between, toys on the floor, two desks, a shelf with books. "Is this your room?" Lorraine asked. Teddy just pulled her over to the bed, climbing up and sitting down. "Does Eliza talk to you here?"

Teddy shrugged. "If the bad man isn't looking for her."

 

* * *

 

"The 'bad man', he talked about someone called 'the bad man'. He didn't describe him in any other way, not who he was, not what his name was, just that Eliza called him 'the bad man'," Lorraine had to hurry her steps to keep up with Dr. Welsh, who was glancing at her over his shoulder.

"And you say this 'Eliza' character is potentially the spirit of a little girl?" he asked. Lorraine nodded. "Did he give you any details that might give away Eliza's identity? The name is good, but not good enough."

"Teddy doesn't know anything besides the fact that her name is Eliza and she's really scared of the bad man. It doesn't seem like he's witnessed an apparition, though, because he couldn't describe what she looked like to me," she said, "You don't think this little girl is who's haunting the family, right?"

"Don't know. I was feeling a lot of different things when we walked through that house. Ed, you mind heading over to the library to start research? Dig into who the bad man might be, and who this Eliza is. Lorraine, we'll meet up with him later, you're coming with me," Dr. Welsh said, climbing into the driver's side of the hearse, "We're going to the courthouse. Get the things Ed won't be able to find in public spaces."

Lorraine opened the passenger's door and gave Ed a smile before she got in, feeling her heart leap a bit when he smiled back. "See you!" she called, and he waved over his shoulder. It was always a good day when she could get a genuinely pleasant response from him.

Once she was inside the hearse, Dr. Welsh took off down the road, running two red lights before Lorraine even had her seatbelt on. "So," she began, "What sort of stuff are we gonna be looking at at the courthouse?"

"That was all bull, we're not going to the courthouse," Dr. Welsh told her simply, "Didn't want Ed to get jealous. We're heading back to the house. I'm gonna try and talk to whatever the hell's in there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! its lit! im so sorry that i haven't updated in like 79098 years!!! but thank u so much for all the supportive comments and feedback and messages on the Tumbleweed (tumblr) bc honestly it makes my day/year/life!! and bless up u guys are so patient if ur still keeping up with this story and my slow ass  
> anyway i was reading back over the first five chapters and i noticed that i've been writing ed Really autistic-coded (no surprise. my autistic ass does that ever damn time) and i kind of see him as autistic-coded in the movies too, so. yes. there is More of that in this chapter  
> enjoy! if u want to leave a comment pls do!

_"So you... what? Set up cameras and walk around with a thermometer until you find the right place to take a picture?"_

_Ed snatched the thermometer out of Lorraine's hand - carefully, of course, as not to damage it - and gave her a glare. "You could say that. The cameras are rigged to photograph the room every fifteen minutes, I do rounds with the handheld camera and a thermometer to try and detect temperature changes and see if I can catch anything on film."_

_"Hm," Lorraine said, leaning over to inspect the camera in his hands. Two weeks into her traveling with them and she still wasn't exactly sure how all of Ed's so called 'tech' actually worked._

_"Does it ever work? I mean... have you ever actually caught anything on camera? Concrete evidence?"_

_"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Why? Do you not believe me?" he looked up at her with an almost... betrayed look on his face, "I thought you were supposed to be a psychic."_

_"Excuse me?" Lorraine snapped, sitting up straighter, "I am a psychic! Seeing things in my personal visions isn't the same thing as you getting actual physical evidence on camera! I didn't say I don't believe you. I do. Of course I believe you. But if you ever question my psychic abilities again, I swear-"_

_Ed's cheeks were turning red as he flipped the camera over to start working on the wiring. "And I don't doubt your psychic abilities. Sorry. I just-"_

_"It's okay. I got a little defensive there. I'm too used to people being assholes and calling me a fraud or a freak or something," she muttered, gaze trailing away from him. "I haven't been with you guys for very long, this is probably over sharing a little, but... I wasn't exactly popular. I didn't have a lot of friends. No one believed me, they all just thought I was crazy. My mom said I had some mental disorder, my dad disregarded it altogether, I just-"_

_She let her head drop to her chest, sighing. "I don't know why I'm telling you that. Sorry."_

_"No, it's-" Ed had stopped playing with the camera, now looking at her, "It's okay. A lot of people thought I was crazy too. Still do. Probably not on the same level as you, but... I kind of know what you're saying."_

_Lorraine smiled softly, reaching her hand over to squeeze his. She didn't say anything; the gesture was enough. The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, just appreciating the other's company. Then Dr. Welsh burst through the motel room door and-_

"Lorraine, hey, wake up."

She all but launched herself off the kitchen table of the DiAngelo's house, mortified when she found her arm soaked with drool. Maria was watching in amusement from the doorway, Wesly at her side. "Did I- sorry. I fell asleep, didn't I?" Lorraine asked, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"You did indeed," Dr. Welsh chuckled, ruffling her hair, "I don't blame you. You didn't really have that much to do." He helped her to her feet and shook Maria's hand. "Thank you for the extra time, Mrs. DiAngelo, we really appreciate it."

"Oh no, thank _you_ , Dr. Welsh," Maria smiled, though her eyes still had that shadow of sadness and fear, "Thank you for... for helping. Trying. We _really_ appreciate it." Her face turned to Lorraine then, expression softening even further. "You too, Miss Moran."

"It's not a big deal, ma'am. We always love to help," Lorraine said, and Dr. Welsh had a little gleam of pride on his face as they headed out to the hearse.

The drive was mostly in silence.

After a day of unsuccessful attempts at communicating with 'the bad man' or 'Eliza', Dr. Welsh was tired and Lorraine was bored out of her mind. Every few seconds, she'd pester him; " _Sir, please. Just let me give it a shot. Let me try to talk to it._ " And every time, he'd wave her off. " _Not yet, Lorraine, not yet. You're not prepared enough. Just take notes._ "

So now that they were finally out of the damn house and on the way to pick up Ed at the library, Lorraine felt like her soul had been freed from hell or something.

Ed didn't say much either when they pulled up to the sidewalk, he just climbed in the back of the hearse with a bag full of files and books and then curled up in a ball on his equipment bag, falling asleep.

The silence continued until they pulled up in the parking lot of a cheap, shady looking motel, when Dr. Welsh gently tapped Lorraine's arm and smiled. "I'm going to go get us a room," he whispered, and then nodded his head back at Ed, "If sleeping beauty back there wakes up just tell him where I am."

"You got it," Lorraine whispered back, and Dr. Welsh quietly removed himself from the front seat, closing the door and heading off to check them in.

 

* * *

 

That night, Lorraine woke up in a cold sweat, scream stuck in her throat.

She sat up and stayed still for what could have been hours, breathing heavy with her hands tangled in the comforter. Her heart was still hammering. Her mind was racing. She was so cold, but she was so hot, but-

Lorraine shoved herself out of bed and snuck to the bathroom, downing several glasses of water and then collapsing against the wall. Even though she was alone, she was embarrassed to feel hot tears dripping down her face, and she rubbed at her eyes to try and stop them.

After a minute or two more, she flicked the light off and decided that she didn't want to be in the room too much longer. So she slipped on her shoes and quietly made her way out of the motel room, breath still labored from her jolting awake.

She stood outside the room for a while, staring up at the moon and the stars, shivering a bit from the cold. Lorraine couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about, which was new for her, but whatever it was had been enough to send her into a panic. Maybe it was another vision. Maybe it was just a dream.

Back when she was little, she used to have bad dreams all the time. When she'd wake up, she'd go out on the roof outside of her window and watch the stars until she'd calmed down.

_That sounds... nice._

Before she could think about it any further, Lorraine found herself stepping on a windowsill and hoisting herself onto the roof of the motel, rolling awkwardly until she got on. Once she did, however, she had to do a double take. There was someone else on the roof. Someone... she recognized.

"Ed?" she called, quietly; she knew there were people sleeping in the rooms just below where she sat.

As expected, the silhouette turned around and looked at her for a moment, before relaxing. "What're you doing up here, Lorraine?" he asked.

Crawling toward him, Lorraine offered a smile. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything else, just hugged his knees closer to his chest and looked back up at the sky. Taking the hint that he didn't want to talk, Lorraine made herself comfortable next to him and followed his gaze toward the moon.

The silence between them lasted longer than it ever had before, the only noises around them being the distant sounds of a few cars and crickets chirping. It was... oddly comfortable. Then,

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Lorraine looked at Ed, trying to act oblivious at first, but then sighed and nodded. "I don't even know what it was about. I can't remember anything. I just... I was _so scared._ I couldn't breathe when I woke up, I-" she cut herself off, feeling tears welling in her eyes again, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Ed said with an attempt at a comforting smile, "Night terrors are... they aren't fun. If you need to talk about it, I'm... you know."

He looked away from her as she wiped at her tears, and Lorraine couldn't help but notice that he'd taken off his cross necklace and had it between his fingers, playing with it. Desperate to change the topic, she gestured to it and sniffled. "Where'd you get that?"

"Hm?" Ed realized she was pointing at his necklace, and immediately hid it in his hands, "Oh. I- sorry. It was my um..." he trailed off, squeezing the cross tighter, and took a deep breath. "A family member gave it to me when I was a kid."

"Mom? Dad?" she asked curiously, "Sister? Or... brother?" Lorraine knew damn well Ed didn't have a brother, but it would sound suspicious if she didn't at least ask.

Ed pinched the cross between his fingers and then rotated it, doing the same thing to each side. "It was my sister's before it was mine."

"Oh! So she gave it to you?" Lorraine smiled, but Ed just looked away from her.

"In a way, I guess."

He didn't say anything else, so Lorraine decided not to push further. She knew from past experience the long stretches of time Ed would stop talking when she went too far. "So..." she went for another topic change, "That was an... _eventful_ day, right?"

"Yeah."

"We went back to the DiAngelo's today. Dr. Welsh wanted to see if he could communicate with the thing."

"Oh."

"He told me not to tell you," Lorraine admitted, glancing at Ed awkwardly, "Said it might get you... I don't know, upset or something."

"Thanks for telling me then, I guess," Ed said. He'd started scratching one finger up and down the length of the cross now, eyes trained on the sky.

Lorraine waited for a moment, and then pursed her lips. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Upset."

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay."

More silence. Lorraine watched Ed continue to fiddle with the cross, wrapping the leather cord around his fingers and then unravelling it and starting again. For a second, it looked like he was about to bring it up to his mouth and chew on it, but then his eyes flickered over to Lorraine and he lowered it back to his lap.

"You find anything at the library?" Lorraine asked, resting her head on her knees. Ed shrugged.

"Some things, yeah," he said, "There's a bunch of history on that house. I'm talking at least four books, countless articles. I looked into as many as I could today, but I'm going to have to go back tomorrow to take more notes. Checked the books out, though, if you want to read any of them."

"Sounds interesting, I might do that when we have some down time at the house tomorrow," Lorraine nodded.

"Yeah."

Yet again, that silence. Only for a few seconds this time, though. "Dr. Welsh didn't see anything at the house, did he?"

Lorraine shook her head, sighing and pursing her lips. "No. He wouldn't let me try, either. I mean... I don't mean that as any offense to him, he's obviously _very_ skilled. A lot more skilled than I am. But... I don't know. I might be... better? At communicating with spirits, I mean."

"Dr. Welsh is an expert, Lorraine, I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Lorraine was sure Ed hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh, but it still sounded like he was chastising her. "You look cold."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"You want my sweater?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no. Then you'll get cold and I'll give it back, then I'll be cold and you'll give it to me, and then it'll just be a cycle and everybody's going to wind up co-" she stopped, feeling soft yet scratchy wool drape over her shoulders. "Oh." She pulled it tighter around herself. It was warm. _Really_ warm. That sort of warm you could only get from taking the clothes straight off someone else's body. And it smelled like a bonfire. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're not cold?"

"No," Ed said, smiling. It was obviously a lie; goosebumps were already starting to patch up on his arms, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Lorraine wasn't cold anymore, though, and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd rather have this sweater on than give it back. "Maybe we should head in," she suggested. Ed smiled again.

"Only if you want to."

She reached a hand over and squeezed his, fingers brushing the cross ever so slightly. "I... yeah. I do. We both need sleep."

Ed let out an awkward half-chuckle, shaking his head as a shadow cast over his face. "Sleep isn't exactly my forte. Like I said. Night terrors. They're a bitch."

"Share a bed?" Lorraine asked, not letting go of his hand. Ed looked at her in confusion, like he was trying to process what she'd just said, and Lorraine just shrugged. "That used to help me when I was little. I thought... I don't know. Sorry."

"No, it's-" Ed was squeezing her hand back all of a sudden, "I'd love that."

 

* * *

 

_That apartment. Ed's family's apartment._

_She pushed herself to her knees, feeling shaky, and helped herself up using the radiator against the wall. It was some time in the middle of the night or the very early morning, judging by the little light coming in from the window, and Lorraine could see the vague outline of a child sitting up in bed across the room from her._

_There was another bed pushed against the wall, where a little girl was sound asleep, and despite the fact that Lorraine wanted to go investigate the rest of the room, she felt like she was glued to the spot she'd arrived in._

_Straining her eyes, Lorraine tried to get a good look at the child sitting up; short hair, it was a boy. Probably Ed. No, definitely Ed. She half-groaned as she pushed herself forward, managing to wrench one foot toward his bed. A small movement caught her eye and she stopped, squinting._

_He was pulling his blanket up closer to himself, looking around the room in what appeared to be typical childly fear. Like he thought the bogeyman was going to come out of his closet._

_Lorraine stood there for what felt like several minutes, watching the hazy figure of tiny Ed stare out at his dark bedroom, knees drawn into his chest and blanket pulled all the way to his chin._

_And then he flew off the bed, hitting the ground and disappearing under the frame._

_It happened so fast Lorraine barely had time to register his screaming; it sounded like the same scream she'd heard in a previous vision, like-_

She started awake, this time aware of her surroundings and not quite so panicked.

Daylight was streaming through the blinds over the motel windows, and Lorraine was confused as to who she was all but cuddling with until she remembered that she'd decided to sleep with Ed that last night after their heartfelt conversation on the roof.

He was curled into a ball next to her, cross necklace back around his neck, one arm extended and tucked under Lorraine. She could hear him snoring softly, Dr. Welsh's loud snorts from across the room ruining the calm of the situation.

A glance at the clock told Lorraine it was six thirty AM, just a half an hour before they were going to wake up and get ready to head over to the DiAngelo's.

So she snuck out of bed, careful not to wake up Ed, and pulled his bag open to look through the books on the DiAngelo house. The first few chapters she flipped quickly through held nothing that caught her eye, all just things about the original builders and settlers of the area. Nothing of interest.

But a chapter title half way through the second book made her gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly every time ed starts doing anything "weird" im just!! let him stim!!  
> talk to me on tungle.hell @frogyell pls and thank


End file.
